Too Much Candy
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry eats a whole bag of candy that Ginny had bought for trick or treaters and gets a stomachache.


**Too Much Candy**

Ginny should have known that Harry was up to something when she realized she hadn't heard from him for over an hour. Usually Harry was quite noisy, even when he was working in the home office. She wondered how he got any work done in the Auror office. It had puzzled her as to how Harry would be noisy even when he was doing a usually quiet activity.

She had tried a few times to listen closely to find out what Harry was up to. The walls of the flat she and Harry shared wasn't paper thin to where you could hear every conversation, but enough to hear some noise from the opposite side of the flat. She had been woken up many times from a noise from the other side of the flat and would rush out of the bed because she would think that something had happened to Harry, only to find that Harry had dropped something on the floor or Harry was clumsy and fell into a piece of furniture.

So when she heard the shuffling of feet approaching the bedroom, she didn't look up from her book. It was just her and Harry in the flat and she hadn't heard the floo flare or another voice.

"Ginny."

Ginny looked up from her book to see Harry in the doorway of their bedroom. He was pouting, arms wrapped around his middle tightly.

"Are you okay, baby?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head. "My stomach hurts."

Ginny watched, with a mix of concern and great amusement, as Harry shuffled over to the bed and laid down gently as he could, grunting in pain as he got comfortable. He gave Ginny the saddest look, wanting her full attention. Ginny shook her head, trying to keep from rolling her eyes and sat her book aside, marking her place.

"I'll go make you some tea, how does that sound?" Ginny asked, softly

Harry mumbled something, which Ginny took as a yes. She left the pitiful man on the bed and went to the kitchen. As she was brewing the tea she noticed an empty bag on the counter. Ginny frowned, picking it up. Once she read what it was, she sighed.

This was the candy she had bought for the trick or treaters. They had a few trick or treaters, mainly the grandchildren of some of their elderly neighbors.

"Harry," Ginny called across the flat. "Did you eat an entire bag of candy?"

There was a moment of silence until... "Maybe," Harry said, slowly.

"Seriously Harry," Ginny mumbled, chuckling softly. Harry was such a man-child sometimes. Ginny blamed it on his upbringing as he never got to experience things, even the simplest things such as being cared for when he was sick. "Note to self, Ginny, hide any candy you buy from Harry, because he will eat it all."

She finished brewing the tea and walked back to the bedroom. She paused in the doorway, shaking her head. Harry was lying on his back, hands clutching his stomach.

"I think the reason that you have a stomach ache is all the candy you've ate. I bought that for the trick or treaters." Ginny handed Harry his tea.

Harry pushed himself up on one arm and took the tea with the other hand.

"They were asking to be eaten. I couldn't ignore them," Harry defended himself, drinking his tea. "Is this ginger tea?"

"What other type of tea do I give you when you have a stomach ache?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Good point."

"You're ridiculous," Ginny murmured. She climbed back into bed and picked up her book and resumed her reading, leaving Harry to tend to himself.

Harry pouted once Ginny stopped paying attention to him. He finished his tea and turned to Ginny, wanting some attention. He snuggled into Ginny's side, looping his arms gently around Ginny's waist. Ginny looked down at him, an amused smirk on her face.

"Let me finish this chapter," she whispered. She reached over and began to run her fingers through Harry's soft thick hair.

Harry moved his head and started rubbing his head against Ginny's leg. He knew he was acting like a dog, because had seen Sirius do this as Padfoot against Remus's leg when he was searching for attention. He had been on the receiving end once and he had no idea on what he was to do until Remus told him to scratch his head.

He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to feel depressed on top of feeling sick. He was feeling bad enough.

"You're so needy," Ginny commented, closing the book, marking the next chapter and setting the book aside once again.

"But you love me," Harry murmured.

"I wouldn't be taking care of you if I didn't."

Harry grinned as Ginny turned her attention to him, scooting so his head was resting properly on Ginny's lap.

"Do you want a pillow?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. Ginny got a pillow from Harry's side of the bed and helped Harry sit up long enough to put a pillow under his head.

"Is that better?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Gin?"

Ginny looked down at her boyfriend. "Yes, dear?"

"Rub my stomach? Please," Harry begged. He added his puppy pout for an additional effect. Ginny could never say no when Harry gave her his puppy pout, especially when he added his puppy dog eyes with the puppy pout. Harry didn't use it much, only when he really wanted something.

Ginny smiled down at him. She knew that rubbing Harry's stomach, usually helped with any stomach discomfort Harry was suffering from. Ever since she and Harry had been dating, even back in Hogwarts, whenever Harry had a stomach ache or was suffering from stomach problems, she would rub his stomach for him.

She put her hand under Harry's shirt and rubbed soft circles over Harry's stomach. Harry relaxed, feeling the nausea, ease up.

"How does this feel, babe?" Ginny asked, softly.

"Good."

"You know, I'll now have to go and buy more candy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie."

Silence followed, as Ginny continued to rub soothing circles on his abdomen.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Harry mumbled against the pillow.

Ginny smiled, running her hand through his hair.

"I love you too. Even if you are sometimes insufferable."

 **Happy Halloween!**


End file.
